


Little Red riding hood you shizzle is lookin fat

by Lyliiwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyliiwolf/pseuds/Lyliiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghetto version of " Little red riding hood you sure are looking good"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" So how tha fuck much candy did you git Little Red?" Stilez Stilinski axed from tha drivers seat of his hoopty yo. Dude heard a pop up in tha backseat n' turned around when he came ta a red light fo' realz. A lil ho wit long curly brown hair,vibrant colored eyes, n' bustin a red hoodie; was holdin a lollipop up in one hand n' searchin all up in a purple pumpkin wit tha other. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looked up n' smiled.

" I be thinkin our crazy asses have just enough ta make it all up in tha winter daddy" Biatch answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Stilez pretended ta look thoughtful ,and pressed on tha gas peddle as tha light turned green.

" Even if uncle Scott get’s some ?" Dude wondered while keepin half of his thugged-out attention on tha road.

" Especially if uncle Scott get’s some" Stilez chuckled n' turned his wild lil' full attention back ta tha road just as a funky-ass black shadow darted on tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude slammed on tha breaks but it was ta late, he hit tha object wit a loud Bam!

" Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!" Stilez groaned n' put tha hoopty up in park. Da lil ho up in tha back unbuckled her seat belt n' scrambled ta tha passenger seat as Stilez gots outta tha car.

" I wanna go peep too" Biatch begged.

" No; stay up in tha hoopty Lana" Stilez commanded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Lana pouted, n' climbed back up in tha back seat. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stilez sighed n' slammed tha door yo. Dude sprinted ta tha front of his hoopty yo. Dude swore loudly when he saw what tha fuck was layin up in front of his hood.

" That’s two dollars up in tha swear jar!" Lana rolled down tha windows n' yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Stilez rolled his wild lil' fuckin eye’s n' focused on tha unconscious black wolf up in front of his hoopty yo. Dude noticed tha size of tha wolf n' sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Leave it ta his ass ta hit a werewolf on his way home yo. Dude grabbed tha wolf under his wild lil' front limbs n' attempted ta pull it ta tha car. When dat didn’t work he looked around tha rode ta make shizzle no one was around n' when tha cost was clear he placed his hand on tha wolfs flank yo. Dude felt tha tattoo on his back heat up n' tha wolf started floatin on some gangbangin' foot off tha ground.

" Unlock tha passenger door Red!" Dude called as he patted tha wolfs flank. Lana crawled back tha fuck into tha passenger seat, n' unlocked dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stilez strutted back ta tha hoopty wit tha wolf body floatin behind his muthafuckin ass. Lana opened tha door ,and tha wolf floated inside landin up in her lap.

" He’s big" Biatch holla'd up in awe as her ass petted his wild lil' fur. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stilez nodded n' gots back up in tha driver seat yo. Dude bent over n' buckled her seat belt fo' her muthafuckin ass.

" If he starts ta move I give you permission ta bust yo' powers" Dude holla'd as he put tha hoopty up in drive.

" Straight-Up?" Biatch axed hopefully.

" Yes yo, but only if he moves" Dude repeated. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Lana smiled n' gots close ta tha werewolf ear.

" Move big-ass wolf, so daddy can peep how tha fuck phat I’ve gotten wit mah powers" Stilez smiled ta his dirty ass ta hear his fuckin lil' daughter so eager.

" Yo Red what tha fuck sound did Uncle Scott say wolfs make?" Dude axed.

Lana grinned n' howled ta tha top of her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

” So you hit his ass wit yo' car?” Deaton axed up in disbelief. Da hit werewolf was lyin on a operatin table still unconscious   
” I swear he just ran up in front of tha car, n' I couldn’t quit up in time” Stilez flaled his thugged-out arms up in his wild lil' fuckin explanation.Dude was chillin up in a cold-ass lil chair across from tha table n' Lana was chillin up in his fuckin lap giggling.  
” Daddy swore when he hit him, n' has ta put scrilla up in tha swear jar” Biatch holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Deaton smiled down at her muthafuckin ass.  
” Daddy should be mo' careful wit his fuckin lyrics” Dude agreed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude turned his thugged-out attention back ta the werewolf on tha table n' took up a needle. ” I’m goin ta check his blood supply n' peep if somethang else is up.” Dude opened tha door ta his fuckin lab up in tha back n' Lana rushed past his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude smiled fondly at her n' followed suit. Stilez looked back all up in tha table n' studied tha wolf. There was somethang familiar bout his wild lil' fur like he had peeped it before long enough to remember it but not put it ta a gangbangin' face. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stilez started ta outstretch ta pet tha wolfs fur when it started to recede yo. Dude jumped back as tha chizzle from a wolf ta a human continued n' what tha fuck was left was a naked playa beginnin ta stir. Dude sat up n' stared groggily at Stilez whoz ass stared back wide eyed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Stilez wouldn’t lie ta his dirty ass tha playa chillin there was ta die fo' hot yo. Dude looked ta be bout tha same stupid-ass height as his ass yo, but he was muscular up in all tha muthafuckin right places yo. Dude had thuglife ruinin black stubble, n' ass searchin eyes dat was glowin blue tha longer Stilez stared at his wild lil' face. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stilez grill grew red n' he looked away doggystyle.  
” I’m so sorry. Yo ass ran up ta tha middle of tha road, n' I couldn’t quit tha car. I straight-up tried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be so sorry dude yo, but mah kid was up in tha car. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin da most thugged-out adorable thang n' I didn’t peep you-” Da playa growled n' Stilez stopped ramblin so he could muthafuckin breath.

” What tha fuck is you rappin' about?” Stilez gulped n' gave his ass da most thugged-out apologetic smile he could.  
” I accidentally hit you wit mah car.” Da room went silent afta that, n' both pimps started ta tense. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stilez up in fear n' Derek up in silent anger. Finally when tha silence became ta tense Stilez had ta speak. ” Look i’m straight-up sorry dude-“  
” Don’t.Call.Me.Dude.” Dude gritted out.  
” Fine , fine. I’m straight-up sorry playa it’d just you ran up up in front of me, n' I could not quit at all. Like I straight-up straight-up tried.” Stilez tried ta explain.  
” Just quit rappin'.” he growled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Stilez nodded.  
” Can do Mr?”  
” Stop!” Stilez jumped all up in tha sudden flash of anger n' tha lab door slammed open.  
” Don’t yell at mah daddy Mista MuthafuckinWolf” Lana screamed as her ass ran up in front of Stilez n' put up her handz up in a thugged-out defensive stizzle. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stilez scooped her up n' placed his hand over her grill.  
” I be so sorry her ass be a handful. I swear her ass is normally such a angel.” Stilez promised. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Lana struggled until her ass gots her grill up from under Stilez hand.  
” I can do magic n' throw you across tha room wit a gangbangin' flick of mah wrist” She threatened and then fuckin started ta growl at his muthafuckin ass. Both Stilez n' Mista MuthafuckinWolf looked at her wit disbelief until tha he fell on his side up in fit’z of laughter. Da mo' he laughed Lana’s eyes fuckin started ta widen n' her ass pointed up in disbelief. ” Yo ass gots a snake between yo' legs like Uncle Scott. Only his crazy-ass muthafuckin isn’t as big-ass as yours , n' don’t have dat sweater over tha top of his. Is yo' snake cold?” Stilez covered his fuckin lil' daughtas eye’s as his wild lil' grill turned red.  
” Deaton. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass can come up any dizzle now!” Dude yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Deaton strutted up wit a lil' small-ass smirk on his wild lil' grill n' baggy-ass pants up in his hand.  
” Well it seem’s dat Mista MuthafuckinHale is finally awake. I be surprised afta all dat wolfsbane n' brew up in yo' system” Deaton holla'd before throwin his ass tha pants yo. Dude growled n' placed em on.  
” Yo ass was drunk biatch? And I felt sorry dat I hit yo thugged-out ass. Yo ass could have easily gotten outta tha way if you weren’t so damn tipsy!” Stilez holla'd wit a shitload of agitation.  
” Swear jar” Lana reminded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Stilez sighed.  
” Yes lil red I know, nahmeean?” Mista MuthafuckinHale finally finished puttin on his baggy-ass pants n' Stilez moved his handz from his fuckin lil' daughtas eyes. Lana hopped down outta his fuckin lap n' grabbed his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch turned ta peep Deaton wit a look as serious as a gangbangin' five year oldschool can give.  
” Mista Muthafuckin Deaton; you need ta teach Mista MuthafuckinWolf here some mannerisms. My fuckin mackdaddy says dat aint ill at all ta yell at gangstas. It makes em cry like a muthafucka. Now mah daddy has had a straight-up tra-mam-ma-tisin dizzle so I be thinkin it’s dopest dat our crazy asses go home. ” Biatch fuckin started ta pull Stilez hand n' lead his ass up tha door.  
” Why do I let you rap ta Lydia?” Dude groaned before steppin straight-up outta tha crib.


End file.
